Regarde moi dans les yeux, dit moi qui tu es !
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Remixe de Everybody's Fool, un petit défi personnel soyez indulgent :D


**Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dis moi qui tu es !**

Elle était face à Gohan, comme toujours avec son froncement de sourcils et son regard dur et froid, pourquoi croyait-il que son père était si faible ! Il avait vaincu Cell, c'était LE Champion de monde !

«Arrête avec tes airs supérieur ! Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un autre ! Surement pas mieux que mon père !»

«Si je te donner une preuve que ton père n'a PAS tué Cell, tu me laisserai tranquille?!»

«Bien sûr ! Tu vas me dire que tu étais au Cell Game maintenant c'est ça?!»

Il la prit par le bras, la tirant vers le toit.

«Lache-moi dessuite Gohan !!»

«Pas avant de t'avoir prouvé que ton père est un charlatant !»

_Il n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais  
N'avez-vous aucune haine, ne voyez-vous donc pas ?  
Vous savez tout comme moi, il a dupé tout le monde ._

Gohan se tenait face à elle, les poings et les dents sérrées, la machoire contractée, et toujours le regard dure . Dans un cris de fureur une aura apparut autour de lui, ces cheveux flottaient mais il n'y avait pas de vent, ils passaient du jais au doré, du doré au jais, puis restèrent doré, on pouvait voir l'électricité dans l'air autour de lui, ses yeux noir auparavant étaient turquoise, son regard parraissait moins dur, mais au fond elle savait qu'au contraire il ne l'était que plus .

«Co...Comment tu?...»

«Tu me reconnais Videl? Maintenant tu me crois?»

«C'est toi. Tu es le Combattant Doré... »Soudain ça fit tilt dans sa tête.«C'est toi le petit garçon du groupe !»

C'était lui, celui qui s'était battut bravement, celui dont les hurlements de douleurs faisaient trembler les murs de chez elle lorsqu'elle suivait le Cell Game à la télé étant petite. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire surement trop surprise, bien qu'une question lui traversa l'esprit, il fallait qu'elle sache .

«Si tu étais là, tu as vût qui a tué Cell pas vrai?...»Sa voix était hesitante, elle avait peur de la réponse, et s'il avait raison? Elle ne le verrait plus jamais pareil.

Il ne lui répondit pas, ses cheveux et yeux étaient redevenus jais, pourquoi ne répond t-il pas?

«C'était toi hein?»

Il leva son regard sur elle, mais cette fois-ci ce fût un regard de surprise, elle avait vût juste, et bizzarement elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, son père lui avait menti, son père avait menti à la terre entière!

«C'est toi qui a vaincu Cell, mais tu ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans!...»

«J'avais 10 ans. Et je surpassais déjà tout les maîtres et expert en arts martiaux. Y compris ton père !Y compris mon propre père... »

Elle pouvait voir de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans son expression à la mention de son père.

« Ton… Ton père est fort ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle eut crut qu'elle s'était perdu à tout jamais dans la profondeur des siens. Ils étaient si tristes.

« Oui, il _était_ fort. » répondit-il.

« E-Etait ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il détourna son regard du sien, regardant ses mains, puis les transformant en poings.

« Il est mort lors du Cell game. » Il marqua une pause. « A cause de ma stupide fierté. Si je l'avais écouté, si j'avais achevé Cell quand il me l'avait dit, alors il serait encore en vie, et Goten n'aurait pas à grandir sans connaître son père, et maman ne pleurerait pas son mari défunt toutes les nuits, à cause de la trop grande fierté de son fils ! » cria-t-il presque.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Tout est de ma faute… » murmura-t-il.

_Regarde, le qui approche,  
Prosterne-toi et contemple avec admiration !  
Combien nous t'aimons,  
Aucune imperfection quand tu joues la comédie .  
Mais maintenant je sais qui tu es ._

Bizzarement elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle regardait devant elle, elle appercevait les montagnes au loin, et ce ne fut que quand elles passèrent sur son cou, qu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient . Non ! Gohan l'avait vut pleurer ,et c'était ... Inconsevable pour elle! Elle partie en courant du toit, les joues rosées par la gène . Gohan la rattarpa bien vite, lui pris l'épaule, son visage ne pouvait reprendre sa couleur initial tellement elle était mal à l'aise,elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, au bord des sanglots, les yeux pleins de larmes et le teint rosé , elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face .

«Je suis désolé Videl, je me suis emporté. Mais, même une débutante comme toi aurait dût voir la différence considérable de puissance entre ton père et Cell .»

Il parti sans un mot de plus, mais il avait raison, et elle ne s'en sentait que plus mal .

Le soir, elle arriva devant le manoir avec l'intention d'avoir une explication avec son père. Ce menteur !

_J'avais confiance en toi  
Tu m'as trahis  
Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé ._

Elle arriva devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'entraînement, son père se tenait devant elle des haltères à la mains . Pitoyable...

«Videl qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

«Il faut qu'on parle.»

«Après mon entrainement ma chérie .»

«Non maintenant !»

Il posa ses haltères apparamment intriguer sur ce qu'elle avait à lui dire . Elle serrait les poings pour ne pas pleurer de rage devant lui .

«Qu'est ce qui c'est passer lors du Cell Game?»

«Mais voyons Videl c'est simple je l'ai envoyé au tapis avec trois coups de poings!»

Il se tenait les poings sur les hanches et riait avec son rire propre à lui même qui l'exaspérais au plus au point en ce moment précis .

«Menteur!!»Hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

«Quoi?! Retire tout de suite, tu ne me remettrais pas en question tout de même !»

«Tu n'as pas battut Cell ! Je connais quelqu'un qui était là ! Le Combattant Doré était là! Il a tout vut jusque à la fin ! Il s'est battut contrairement à toi !!!Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi qui tu es vraiment!!!»

Il était visiblement surpris, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais ne disait rien . Elle avait craché, hurlé ces dernières paroles, elle ravala un sanglot avant de repatir comme elle était venu .

«J'ai honte d'être ta fille .»

_Tu n'es pas réel et tu ne peux pas me sauver  
Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé  
J'ai été trompée ._


End file.
